


About last night.

by suzakukills



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating, Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Mistakes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things that go wrong that night, and Rin can’t stop thinking about every single one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About last night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about it for a lot longer than I should.

There are a lot of things that go wrong that night, and Rin can’t stop thinking about every single one of them.

 

From the moment he opened his eyes, drowsily, and realized that the black hair from the man sleeping next to him didn’t belong to Sousuke. The hope he held was short-lived, as his eyes traveled down his back and he found the shoulders weren’t broad enough, that the undercut and hair above the nape didn’t match up.

He had felt his throat go dry, and instead closed his eyes and attempted to re-open them, but the moments that had led up to the present were replaying instantly. 

He could feel the blankets on him, on his body, he could predict his nakedness, and the one from the man next to him was confirmed when he tossed in his sleep and he got a full back view. 

He needed to find his phone, needed to know what time it was, needed to shake off the awful taste of alcohol in his mouth, and the scent of chlorine from his nostrils, that were just the reminder of who he had actually gone to bed with that night.

He couldn’t move, wanted to find himself in a terrible dream, with the memories wondering around in his brain being replaced with an alternate reality, with the itching in his thighs from the scratched that had been left being replaced with the feeling of Sousuke’s naughty hands wondering.

He could remember, with clarity, the way they had fallen into bed -unnaturally so- and a mess of desperate kisses, and hands ripping clothes, buttons flying and pants stuck at their ankles.

The scrape of teeth by his neck, and blue eyes red and bloodshot from the tears that had been streaming all night.

There was no alarm to go off in the dull room. But from the way the sunlight was peaking, it was definitely mid-morning. He could catch a glimpse of a turned over alarm clock, without a doubt a casualty of the previous night’s extracurriculars.

He needed to move, to reach his clothes which were scattered by the foot of the bed, and to find his phone, which had to be somewhere by the living room where they had started to drink casually, because it had all started innocently enough, painfully so despite it.

Makoto, who had broken the news of a shotgun wedding after his college girlfriend had revealed her two month pregnancy, they had been dating for only a few months prior to that, and no one pegged it for anything serious. Yet, despite it, Makoto would do the right thing and marry her.

Everyone had congratulated him, but their eyes were looking at Haru, wondering if he was okay. Nagisa’s hand had squeezed Rei’s, in surprise, as they both maintained a smile. Rin’s hand had instantly moved to Haru’s back, patting him softly, as Sousuke looked at Makoto and did his best to break the tension.

The dinner had gone on, and when everyone bid their goodbyes, they lingered seconds longer just to hug Haru and whisper encouragement. No one had expected Makoto to get a girlfriend in college, they thought it was just him going with the flow of things, everyone had always assumed that… things would go differently.

Sousuke, attentive, had asked Rin if he wanted to stay behind, feeling sympathetic to the pain, as he remembered back to their high school days and the times before they got together.

Rin’s agreement only entailed having a drink or two with Haru, and driving him back, it never entailed any other type of comfort, and being naked in bed, covered in scratch marks was definitely not anyone’s idea of helping his friend.

Rin felt sick, coming to the realization of it, he wanted to throw up. How could he even face Sousuke, who was probably also worried at why he hadn’t even called home to let him know he wasn’t going to make it back.

They hadn’t meant to happen, it was a bone they thought had been buried, but heartbreak,  _it’s scary._ At least that’s what Haru had as an excuse when he came to, but Rin had nothing to say in his defence, he was in a happy relationship with Sousuke, there was nothing to justify taking comfort this far.

 But he never thought of stopping, not once. He never found Haru’s sloppy kisses repulsing, he never found the strength to clear his head and say  _let’s stop_ , drunk as he was, he was a pathetic excuse of a guy if he had slipped and fallen so easily.

His self-deprecating was cut short, when Haru turned around, and opened his eyes, the look of dismay in his face said it all. “Rin,” he had said barely above a whisper and his fingers had clung to the sheets around his waist.

Rin couldn’t hold back, he wanted to cry, but most of all he wanted to leave. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out, and instead he stumbled back, wrapping the sheets around his hips and struggling to find his clothes, his underwear nowhere in sight, at least not until he pulled off the sheets entirely and found them tossed by Haru’s feet in the bed.

No words had been spoken, but the room was filled with questions, the stench of alcohol, a terrible hangover, and sex. Drunken, unprotected, and lust-driven sex.

Haru watched Rin put on his clothes, and pick up his phone last, he watched him fumble with it, and from the look in his eyes, he must’ve had at least a few missed calls. Yamazaki would’ve probably worried why he never came home.

"I-"

"Just go, Rin."

Rin’s breathing was uneven, and even from the distance that separated them it was obvious he was hyperventilating, Haru stood up, finding his underwear by the bedside, and darting into the kitchen to fetch him water.

Rin couldn’t even drink it, he was trembling, unable to breathe. Kept mumbling Yamazaki’s name, kept clenching his chest. Haru understood. For a moment, he too wanted to stop breathing, for just a moment.

Beginning to pick up Rin’s things, as an attempt to make him gather himself was a mistake. Haru was sure of it, he was sure of it when he turned over the phone to hand it back and in the screen  he could read   _Rin, I hope everything’s okay, take a cab back home instead, it’s dangerous if you’ll be drinking. Tell Nanase he’ll get through it. I love you._

"Rin, I’m-"

"Stop, don’t say anything."

and Haru understood. Rin’s fingers were still trembling when he grabbed the phone back. He remembered his warmth from the night before, and how years of unresolved feelings just came crashing down and they had done unspeakable things. 

"I screwed up, Haru," Rin spoke from the doorway. 

But what had been worst of all, was that despite the terrible news, and the crying, and how drunk he felt, it hadn’t been Makoto he had been thinking of as Rin had taken him, as he was taking Rin it. And maybe, it hadn’t been just Rin who had screwed up.


End file.
